The Sky is Falling
by MajesticNinjaRen
Summary: "The storm along with lightning gets blown away. The clouds are too distant to see, and the Rain is kept at bay. What else, what else? Oh, the Sun! Well, that's easy! Just send in the darkness, and the sun is gone! Following the sun is the mist because the mist will always chase the light! Now, now, what do we do? What happens next? Oh! I know ! ...The sky will fall." (All27)
1. Chapter 1

_The sky is high above them all,_

_Embracing all graciously with an ever gentle touch._

_The aloof Clouds that roam on by,_

_Shelter and protect the Sky from harmful as such._

_The infinitely bright Sun that never leaves the Sky's side,_

_Shoos the darkness away even if only for a short ride._

_These are two that never leave,_

_The ones that stay frequent in the Sky's ever changing life._

_An ordeal that is tough to achieve._

_When time moves a step forward,_

_Life does as well._

_Sky prepares and readies for events,_

_That may be troublesome or swell._

_When the Sky looks gloomy and grey,_

_The storm comes racing in,_

_Ready to start the day._

_Its companion that is never far away,_

_Is the lightning that is forever hard to sway._

_They come together,_

_Raging and charging with vigor._

_They appear as friends yet enemies,_

_Their differences that cause the lightning to trigger._

_They're a troublesome two,_

_But to the Sky,_

_They are its companions and without them,_

_It wouldn't know what to do._

_There is another,_

_That is hot on the Storm and Lightning's trail,_

_Sometime's beating them,_

_Arriving before the two can reach the place of tell._

_It's light yet heavy,_

_And hard to miss._

_It soothes the tension,_

_With its presence that screams attention._

_Leave it alone,_

_It loses its way._

_It is the Rain that always appears, _

_Whether or not it's the right time of day._

_It's the Sky that embraces it gently,_

_Forever so that it will never run away._

_There is one more,_

_A little more quiet than the previous few._

_But, holds so much power,_

_That it's hard to store._

_It's like a veil._

_That hides behinds a shell._

_It protects them all,_

_By obscuring the view,_

_Pushing the enemies away,_

_Before they even have the chance to see the Sky's blue._

_It is the Mist._

_That is full of deceit,_

_And the only one capable of such a feat._

_The wide Sky with open arms,_

_Embraces them all,_

_With kindness that so true and raw._

_The sky is the harmony, _

_That is protected,_

_But also protects the ones that it holds dear._

_So any enemies that feel confident,_

_**I dare you to come near.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, fortunately yet unfortunately, this is going to be a new story. Fortunately because I look forward to writing this, and unfortunately because I have others stories to write as well...**_

_**I feel so cool for coming up with the idea. (Which I'm pretty sure has already been used plenty of times)**_

_**This isn't the prologue or anything, just a poem I created while thinking of ideas for the story. ^-^**_

_**The Prologue shall come soon. **_

_**Kufufufu, remember this. Not everything shall be as it seems in this story... kufufufufu...**_

_***cough* Anyway, this story will be AU. It shall follow the course (for the most part) of Canon, but at the same time it won't be Canon because the characters will be slightly different. They will still have their basic characteristics, but their pasts and thought processes may be a little different. For example, I plan on making Takeshi a slight mental case. But, honestly, I feel like the way I'm going to project is just how some people who are depressed really act. (I myself sometimes.) **_

_**Haha, I look forward to this! :D **_

_**Thanks for reading, and I hope that you continue reading this! (Even when I get that stupid disease called Writer's Block.)**_

_**Oh yea, although this poem matches the story, it's not exactly pointing towards the people most of you would believe it's implying. All I typed was the Sun. There's more than one Sun character in KHR. :D Hehehehehe...**_


	2. Prologue (2)

**Prologue**

* * *

Smothering eyes the color of black coffee stared unhesitatingly at its target. They gazed with a unwavering flame burning in them, observing, evaluating, and practically analyzing and picking apart everything that is the boy on the receiving end.

The face the mind numbing stare adorned was stoic, indifferent but undeniably handsome. The structuring of the face was perfect in the minds of many. The jaw line was sharp and the cheekbones were high, thin lips decorated in a sly smirk. It was a face used to second glances.

Glances that never looked a third time however.

The man was intimidating, too much in his own right.

His lean, muscular and obviously trained body was clad in an expensive Armani suit, black in color. His shoes and elaborately placed fedora followed the bill.

The bland non coloring of anything but black almost made him appear to be the living personification of a shadow- his mysterious aura with looks that deceive- if not for the strangely befitting shades of yellow thrown into the mix. His dress shirt was the most blatant yellow as his black tie made it stand out even more. His fedora was the other noticeable one with a yellow stripe wrapped around it.

He was a man whose territory you knew not to trek upon.

The once small smirk grew in size as the boy that was currently being victimized by his never faltering gaze peeked back in the direction that he was in.

He tilted his fedora down slightly, using the tip of his fingers.

_ 'Let the game begin.'_

* * *

It was a common morning; at least, that's how he hoped that it would start out to be.

It's not accurate to say he didn't like change; rather, it was quite the opposite. He welcomed it.

However, his mind helpfully supplied that this change was going to be one that would label itself as one of the most significant moments of his life- for better or for worse.

He knew it was going to be a big deal the moment he opened his eyes, and the shining sun greeted him with its rays.

The first thing he noticed, excluding the sunlight beaming down on him, was this overwhelming warmth coursing through his very being. It was a good warmth, a familiar one. One that he would never forget.

The next thing that he noticed was the nostalgic smell that fragranted the air. It was a rarity that he smelt this. It was Nana's specialty breakfast- cheese omelet. As far as he could remember, the last time he had this was around two years ago.

_ The young women with big caramel eyes gasped, her expressive orbs zeroed in on the usually silent and inexpressive boy sitting across from her._

_ "Oh my! Tsu-kun! What's wrong?" She quickly shot up from her seat, racing over to the other side of the table. Once at her intended destination, she reached over placing her hands on the boy's soft cheeks, successfully wiping the tears that were falling. _

_ Time passed idlely by with the sobbing boy in the comforts of the women's arms. _

_ "Shoosh... it's okay... tell me what's wrong, alright?" She gently rocked the boy side to side, his tears soaking up in her clothing._

_ Replacing the sobs, sniffles began to feel the room. _

_ Minutes passed, and he pushed away gingerly, not wanting to show any ill intent by accidentally pushing too harshly. _

_ "I'm sorry..." He began. His eyes were puffy and red, and the women could feel her heart clench at the flash of longing that passed through them._

_ "It's just been so long... since..." _

"Tsu-kun~! Are you awake? Breakfast's almost ready!"

Hearing the call, he shook his head of the memory as a small smile pulled onto his face.

With fluid movements, he sat up. Stretching his muscles, a few of his joints audibly popped.

Stifling a yawn, he stood up and began his morning routine. One that consisted of showering and dressing for school.

* * *

To say that Nana was only a housewife would be an understatement. She was a lot more than that.

Opposed to the general opinion of her, she has had her heartbreaks throughout the years, whether it intimately, platonically, financially, or having to do with family. She was no stranger to any of it. She liked to believe she was a survivor- one meant for greater things. Be it welcoming her lying husband home with a genuine smile on her face, or raising her son, the one that truly brings happiness to her life. She believed that she was meant to take it all in stride, for the greater good.

As she was no stranger, she was quite aware of her everyday surroundings- something else that also opposed the general impression of her. Just because she was not fazed by much did not imply that she was oblivious towards everything. Oh, she was far from that.

So, it's only natural that she noticed the little things, connecting them to make the bigger picture that was must to obscured to find alone.

Her husband was never around; he was always away for 'construction work' as he would call it.

Now, what she wanted the answer to though, was what kind of construction worker hid guns in secret compartments of his house? Something that was easy for her to find as she was the one that cleaned the place.

What kind of construction worker also had men in black looking for him? Now, it wasn't a daily basis that this happen, but every once in a while, men would confront her ask if she was kin to Iemitsu.

She was a prideful woman. Prideful of her child, prideful of her housewife way, and prideful of her love.

However, she was not going to place mere pride over the life of her child and herself; so, she blatantly lied to the men's faces each and every time, a sweet and angelic smile adorn to her.

It was easy to connect after awhile; a tad difficult to believe, but not much after all once she clued in where she met her husband.

Italy.

She has seen the movie The Godfather. She knows some things about the Italian Mafia. Of course, that is Hollywood, not one you take to heart.

She only wished that her construction worker husband used his brain enough to figure out that she knew, she was _his wife _after all.

She used her caramel eyes and glanced at the wall clock. There was about an hour and a half before Tsuna's school started.

"Tsu-kun~," she called, "are you awake? Breakfast's almost ready!"

She couldn't wait to tell him what she found in the mail box this morning.  
Her caramel orbs looked over at the flyer lying innocently on the kitchen table.

The words big and bold and available for all to see.

** "Your child, the leader of the next generation!"**

She smiled to herself. Things were going to start getting a whole lot more chaotic around here, and, as always, she will take it in stride.

* * *

Tsuna sighed contently to himself, steam rising off his lean figure. His hands wrapped in the towel he was currently using to dry his hair. Drops of water were sliding gracefully down his toned muscular body, ending at the other towel that was hanging diligently around his hip bones.

Tsuna's eyes were slightly dazed as he gazed unseeingly at the floor, his hands in autopilot. A plethora of old, yet joyful memories racing through his mind- a smile made itself permanent, for the moment.

It's been a long time since he's felt this calm and excited.

* * *

Nana hummed to herself, her hands working professionally on the food before her.

Her mind was off in la-la land.

Just as she was adding the finishing touches, the almost silent sound of footsteps alerted her of another's presence.

Quickly and efficiently, she finished up, placing all the food elaborately on the table. Her head nodded in satisfaction at the view. She then turned around in a quick twirl, causing the apron to fly elegantly in the air. Her eyes met, just in time, another set of eyes that looked remarkably similar to her own.

"Good morning," she began, "Tsu-kun~!" She practically sang the rest.

In reply to her earnest and joyful welcome, a warm smile was sent to her. She couldn't help but smile honestly back.

They both sat quietly at the table, both basking in the comfortable silence.

She watched with happy eyes as her son ate the food she cooked. As she was watching, he also looked up connecting their eyes. She was pleased to see the honest content visible in them, but as always when her son looked at her, though not quite visible but definitely there, was another emotion. Something she knew she could never fulfill. As she wasn't the one it was being aimed at, _longing._

He looked away, and they once more ate in silence.

As he finished up his meal and was about to excuse himself to wash the dish he used, she jolted out of the chair as if she just remembered something.

"Oh!"

And, the usual jovial smile appeared on her face.

"I hope it doesn't bother you, but I found a flyer in the mail today. As soon as I saw it! I knew it was meant for you!"

He raised his eyebrow in reply, signalling for her to continue on.

"It's for an at home tutor!"

* * *

**A/N: **_...Wellllll, this started out as Chapter 1, but I felt like I was just drawing it out. Nothing really developed in this chapter, except for some kind of introductions to the main characters. So, I decided to stop it there and make it the Prologue. x3 I had something else planned out for the prologue, but now that I think about it again. It gave away too much information. ^_^ So, here's the prologue! :D I might edit it later, take out parts, rewrite some areas. I'm not exactly satisfied with it yet._

**BTW/**_ This is AU, so the Arcobaleno are not in Baby form in this story. So, yes, I was not describing a very manly baby Reborn but an actual adult Reborn. XD _

_Another thing, I've been messing around with my style of writing so you may see it change a lot. _

**Last thing**_:What does R&R mean? O.o Read and Review? Is that it? O;_

_Anywho, please review! I feel more motivation when people review! I would really like to know your honest thoughts on the story, and not just 'update soon!' :)_

**Warnings for this story! This is All27, and there will be an ending ?x27 pairing. Cursing is inevitable, and mentions of blood and deaths is an undeniable trait.**

_Thanks for reading! _

_..._


End file.
